


和解开端

by sulihua



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulihua/pseuds/sulihua
Summary: 劫慎再次在白崖旅店相会。
Relationships: Shen/Zed (League of Legends)
Kudos: 1





	和解开端

**Author's Note:**

> 一段没头没尾的小故事，涉及部分劫漫画设定，人设更偏向扩展阅读和宣传cg。

和那一次相似，曾经的师兄弟、后来的仇人、再后来的同盟者，现在又坐到了一家餐馆里。

而与上次不同的是，这次会面的发起者是那个不近人情的Shen，而且没有说明任何理由。 这不像是他能做出来的事情。

当Zed走入餐馆的时候，他身着蓝紫色盔甲、带着面罩的老朋友正坐在桌前。一反常态的，Shen的面前没有摆着那碗他喜爱的脂油汤，而是放着两把他从未放下的武器。那永远背负在身后的，钢刀和魂刃。

看到Zed的到来，Shen从桌边站起，邀请影流之主坐到他的面前。这与第一次剑拔弩张的会面场景不同，并且除了他们两人，餐馆里并没有其他顾客，一切都是静悄悄的。

令人奇怪的热情，Zed心里纳罕，还有一点说不出的欢欣。他点了点头，径直走向那张桌子，在Shen的对面坐了下来。

“说吧，这次找我是什么事情，”他开门见山。Zed是真的很想知道这个眼中只有均衡的人到底想对他说什么。

Shen将托在腮下的手放了下来，握住了桌上的双刃，这个举动引起了Zed的警惕，他藏在衣袖下的手也紧紧把住了两枚手里剑。

“我想问，对于均衡，你是如何看待的。”声音还是一如既往的平淡无波，而面罩的存在也让Zed无法通过他的面容来猜测他的所思所想，但从Shen露出来的眼睛里，他看到的是一片死水，不像上次遇到杀父仇人那样眼里压抑着无法爆发的怒火。

肯定是他的“修为”更精进了一步，连血海深仇都可以抛弃了。

“又是无聊的争辩吗？”Zed烦躁起来，如果又是对均衡教义毫无意义的探讨，那他应该立刻走人，让这根木头继续观他的星。

“如果这个问题你不想回答的话，那么我们不如换一个问题。”Shen深吸了一口气，“对于影流，你是怎么看待的？”

Zed开始怀疑Shen的脑袋出了毛病。可能是因为Akali的离开对他造成的打击太大了。空巢老人的情绪应该得到照顾，所以他决定先嘲讽一下再扬长而去。

“哦？一个人空守着腐朽的均衡，终于感到厌烦了？如果你打算转投影流，我不介意让Kayn替我讲一讲影流的教义。”Zed冷笑了一声，满意地看到Shen的手猛然握紧，然后又缓缓松开，但是令他万分惊讶的是，恢复了平静的SHEN拿起了魂刃，默默站起来，然后将魂刃放到他的面前。

“我从来没有怀疑过我的信仰，但是有些东西是应该改变。我认为你比我聪明的多，苦说大师曾经的想法也很正确。”他平淡的说，“均衡不可被破坏，也无法被破坏。均衡教派的存在意义，便是要实现这一点。”

ZED对此感到吃惊。永远执行均衡之令的慎，竟然会说出这种话？ 但慎似乎没有注意这些，只是继续滔滔不绝，“所以我希望你能够收下这柄魂刃，它能比我讲的东西更多。均衡也好，影流也罢，一切都可以按照你的想法来。”

瞬间，脑中五雷轰顶。SHEN，他打算放弃暮光之眼的身份，放弃他均衡教派唯一领袖的地位，彻底向影流投降？？

“真的没想到，大名鼎鼎的暮光之眼，竟然是这样一个软弱无能的人？我为我曾经的师兄变成这个样子感到羞耻。”ZED没有看桌上的魂刃，起身离开了桌子。但是下一秒，SHEN又站在了他的面前，那把散着紫光的物什静静地悬浮在两人之间。

“我从未放弃均衡，均衡也不会被任何东西毁灭，”谈到均衡时，慎的声音总是坚实稳重的，但这一次，莫名的，ZED在他的话里听到了一丝落寞。“我只是有更重要的事情去做。所以，你可以将这个当成是一次委托，拜托你保管这把魂刃。”

ZED莫名地有些心慌，“慎，你要做什么，不把‘更重要的事情’说清楚，休想让我按你说的去做。”SHEN的面罩动了一下，仿佛在微笑：“责任和生命重于千钧，这些都是我们无法放下的东西，尽管它们使我们的前进更加艰难。瓦斯塔亚的族人希望与我谈谈，如果我贸然带了魂刃过去，他们肯定会认为这是一个陷阱。这可以让你满意了吗？”ZED不置可否，只是拿起那把灭了光亮的魂刃大步离去。就像他来时那样。

SHEN站在后面，静静地看着他走出餐馆，等到他完全看不到对方的身影时，悄悄地说了一声“对不起。”

…………

从那以后，艾欧尼亚，甚至是瓦罗兰大陆上，名为暮光之眼的存在仿佛蒸发了一般，艾欧尼亚的妥协派力量大幅削弱，ZED和他领下的影流教派在诺克萨斯-艾欧尼亚的战争中连战连捷，胜利的曙光仿佛就在眼前。

直到有一天，放在他房间里的魂刃又发出了蓝紫色的光，而均衡教派的狂暴之心带着满身的雷电翻过了他的窗户，将一封信交给了ZED。 终于明白了一切的他仰天大笑，狠狠地将魂刃摔到地上，幽幽的光仿佛在嘲笑他的愚蠢和幼稚。世上再无暮光之眼和影流之主，剩下来的，只有均衡之主了。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 开端，即是终结。
> 
> 前因后果大概是慎明白了均衡的意义，认为比起他自己，劫似乎更能够理解均衡的含义。所以他利用了一点小小的诡计让位（赠送魂刃），然后一个人去解决人类和瓦斯塔亚的争端了，最后结果是慎哥GG，劫哥上位。


End file.
